


for science

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bondage, Chained against a wall, Cunnilingus, Entrapdak, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 5: BondageHordak helps Entrapta with her latest experiment.





	for science

“Entrapta, are you… sure about this… experiment?” Hordak said before gulping. His ears were peaked downwards, the only thing that proved that he was nervous. His lover stood in front of him, completely nude, with the biggest smile on her face. They were in his private chambers, and she, had installed chains not unlike those of the dungeons. But unlike them, these change weren’t meant to hold bare prisoners.

It had of course been Entrapta’s idea, and she was going to go through with it, no matter what, all in the name of “science”, if you could even call it that. Hordak was pretty sure using science as an excuse was just another way to mask and justify her curiosity over trying new sexual things.

Not that Hordak was against it, usually, he was far from it. But the idea of Entrapta tied up while he had his way with her, it made him a bit worried. He was afraid of hurting her, for a grown woman in her late twenties, she was still relatively tiny when it came to body mass, especially next to him.

“Of course I’m sure Hordak.” she answered. “Or else I wouldn’t have brought up the idea. But I promise I will tell you to stop if needed, and remember that I can get out at any time I want.” she reminded him, moving her hair to prove it.

That, made Hordak feel a lot safer.

“Now, are you going to tie me up or not?”

She didn’t have to ask twice. Hordak took her in his arms, lifted her up before chaining her to the wall, first her arms and then her legs. Now, she couldn’t move, and he was in control.

He started by running one of his sharp talons against her skin, over her delicate neck and down to her chest, just light enough to not draw blood. The princess moaned, and he continued, her delicate voice fueling him.

He moved down, and as he reached her sex, he withdrew, his claws did not belong there, but his mouth did.

He leaned in closer and was soon between her legs, and he noticed that she was already wet. Hordak could only feel himself grow by the second as he hungrily let his tongue enter Entrapta’s warm opening.

She screamed his name and her breathing became ragged almost immediately. Without the ability to love freely, everything became more thrilling, she noticed as she instinctively tried to move her arms as pleasure it, but they were stuck in the same position. So was her legs that usually would almost squish Hordak’s head as it began to become too sensitive.

That to her, was such a turn on. No free mobility, with Hordak making all the decisions. And he hit all her right spots.

“H...Hordak!”

Entrapta’s face was flushed, and as Hordak withdrew, she saw a cocky smile on his face, the worried Hordak from moments before was gone, and his talon once again ran over her throat.

“Are you enjoying yourself and your little experiment?”

“Very! This is a success. Limited movements does indeed increase sexual desire, but, I wouldn’t say the research is done quite yet, there’s a lot more to cover.”

Hordak’s smile grew. He could already see himself inside of Entrapta, thrusting hard as she moaned his name.

“I was hoping you would say that.”


End file.
